1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to chip packages formed by using a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabricating an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for connection between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip package.
In order to improve reliability and performance of the chip packages, improved chip packages and fabrication processes thereof are desired.